As computing technology has advanced, increasingly powerful computing devices have become available. For example, computing devices are increasingly adding features such as speech recognition. Speech can be an effective way for a user to communicate with a computing device, and speech-control is being provided by device software, such as speech-controlled digital personal assistants.
A digital personal assistant can be used to perform tasks or services for an individual. For example, the digital personal assistant can be a software module running on a mobile device or a desktop computer. Examples of tasks and services that can be performed by the digital personal assistant can include making phone calls and setting calendar reminders.
While a user may know how to perform some tasks provided by a digital personal assistant, it may be difficult for the user to learn how to use the digital personal assistant and learn about the tasks that can be performed using the digital personal assistant. Therefore, there exists ample opportunity for improvement in technologies related to speech-controlled digital personal assistants.